dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan
---- Cyan is not the bravest or strongest, but what Cyan lacks he makes up for with cleverness and strong-will. Cyan used his wits to outsmart his opponents and survive his childhood in a harsh world where not having fighting skills makes you a target. Cyan always seems privy to people’s secrets; either way, he knows more than he usually lets on, and that information could be yours…. For a price! Before my mother died she told me about my magic heritage, descendant from a powerful line of wizards. My father a military officer has banned me talking about it or studying magic. I don't fit in with the other military/security personnel kids always trying to do what they can to increase their chances of joining the service. I sneak off post to spend time with my real friends. If I can take left over food or stuff they might need I do, trade it to them for information or books they can find. Scrounging down in the sewers with my friends doesn't seem like a good reward vs. my time. I will spend my time ease dropping on guards or people that appear to know stuff. Offer my services to people that will pay for information. Try to set up a barter system by being the middle man, between gangs and other suppliers. This magic that everyone speaks of in hushed tones infests my mind with possibilities. People fear what they don't know. So I want to learn more about it; I want that kind of power… -------------------------- ® NAME/ALIAS: Cyan METATYPE: HUMAN AGE: 13 SEX: male NUYEN: 5,000 LIFESTYLE: MILITARY BRAT TOTAL KARMA: 0 CURRENT KARMA: 0 STREET CRED: NOTORIETY: PUBLIC AWARENESS: PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES BODY: 1 AGILITY: 1 REACTION: 1 STRENGTH: 1 MENTAL ATTRIBUTES CHARISMA: 2 INTUITION: 1 LOGIC: 1 WILLPOWER: 2 SPECIAL ATTRIBUTES EDGE: 2 ESSENCE: 6 INITIATIVE: MAGIC: 3 CURRENT EDGE POINTS: 0 ASTRAL INIT: INIT PASSES: SKILLS CON: 1 ETIQUETTE: 1 DODGE: 1 INTIMIDATION:0 PERCEPTION: 1 SORCERY/CONJURING SKILL ASSENSING(INTUITION): 1 BANISHING: 0 COUNTERSPELLING: 0 SPELLCASTING: 1 RITUAL SPELLCASTING: 0 KNOWLEDGE SKILLS MILITARY SECURITY TACTICS: 1 MAGIC BACKGROUND: 1 PARANORMAL: 3 MAGIC THEORY (WARDS): 3 HISTORY: 1 LANGUAGE SKILLS TIR-NARGIN PAN-TANG SPELL TYPE RANGE DURATION DRAIN VALUE MIND PROBE - M - T - S.DV: +2 HEAL - M - T - P.DV: (D -2) IMPROVED INVISIBLITY- LOS - S.DV (F - 2 +1) LIGHTNING BOLT-LOS-I- (F -2+3) DETECT MAGIC- 1M PER MA. (F-2-1) POWERBOLT -LOS-I-(F-2+1) NAME RATING CONTACT - NAME - LOYALTY RTG. CONN. RTG. THE MILITARY PROVIDER - CYAN SR - 3 THE MUSCLE - KENZIE THE ENGENEER -CRASH THE STREET URCHIN (FIXER) -SLIM EQP ARES PREDATOR IV (5P -1AP) SA 15BULLETS -------------- ARMOR JACKET W/HELMET (10/8) -------------- DEFIANCE EX SHOCKER (8S) (HALF AP) SS 4M. -------------- BLUE LIGHT FLASHLIGHT -------------- SIN CARD- CYAN (MINOR) -------------- 4 COMBAT FETICHES (8R) 1 HEALING FETICHE (2) 10 ILLUSION FETICHE (2) 93BP SO FAR ~Qualities~ Asthma - 15 bp Nasty Vibe - 5BP MENTOR SPIRIT + 5BP SPIRIT AFFINITY + 10BP PHOBIA - 13 (FIRE) +5 BP FOR 5,000 CASH. ---- Category:Law Vs Chaos